Can't Help But Stare
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Stavo can't help but stare at Noah. He thinks he's being subtle until someone points out how obvious he really is. NOSTAVO if you don't like please don't read!


Disclaimer: I do not own MTV Scream, nor the characters in this story.

Summery: Someone calls out Stavo on something he thought he was hiding well. Takes place after 2x08 but Noah is still a virgin and no one is talking to Audrey except Noah

Notes: This is my first time writing an M/M story, so please let me know what you think, I want to do this couple justice, they have so much potential.

XOXOX

When he lifted his eyes from his cracked tablet for the fifth time during psychology class, he silently cursed at himself. He had to stop this, he had to stop staring at him.

Except he couldn't help it. Noah was like an addiction that he didn't want to get rid of. That he couldn't get rid of if he tried.

The moment he heard Noah's podcast when he moved to Lakewood, he felt an intimidate connection to the man obsessed with the horror and weird, just like him. He went through someone so horrific, just like him yet still made it all sound so...beautiful so intriguing. He felt like there may be someone in this shitty, Murderville town that not only understood him, but agreed with his point of view on the world. He tried to strike up a conversation with him, but after a couple talks, he felt too shy; he felt like he was putting himself out there and was going to get hurt. It was clear to him Noah had no idea that he's been flirting with him since they met.

So he just stared at him.

He thought of the first time they really spoke, how he kept leaning in closer to him while they spoke about horror comic books, his heart kept racing while he stared deep into Noah's surprised and intrigued eyes. He knew Noah thought something positive about him; he could tell, but it just wasn't the way he was hoping for yet. He couldn't help but give him a little wink when they parted ways though, too amazed at his own bravery to look back to see his reaction. He couldn't have been too uncomfortable with it because he did it a couple more times, and Noah just smiled at him.

No one knew of course. They naively thought he was obsessed with Brooke. While the girl was a sweetheart, she was just a distraction to the one he really wanted. They had a nice friendship going on and he'll admit it was nice to talk to someone. Except he knew he couldn't be real with her. He couldn't tell her how his favorite movie was Nightmare on Elm Street or what happened in Phoenix to his "special friend" as his dad liked to call David; too surprised that his son prefers males to females. Not that he doesn't like them, they're attractive in their own way, he just prefers men. However, his father was in denial about his son's sexual preference and that was fine with him.

When Brooke started leaning on him after Jake was found dead, he knew he would help her out in the ways her friends refused. They wanted her to let them handle it, but Brooke was way too stubborn for that. She had too much rage. So he was there for her. He held her at night while she was plagued with nightmares because that's what a friend does. He let her kiss him a couple times but he never let it go further than that. Because she was using him just as much as he was using her. So he lied; he told her that when she was drunk they hooked up; giving her the illusion that he wanted only her. It was perfect because it's not like he would actually do that. He's not that much of an asshole to take advantage when her boyfriend's dead body was literally dropped in front of her.

He feels someone look over at him and he catches Zoe giving him a little smirk before turning back to look at her...boyfriend. Noah was talking about dream psychology to the substitute teacher who clearly didn't appreciate how smart he is. Stupid teacher, she should feel so lucky to have Noah go off on one of his passionate speeches to her.

He's not sure what Zoe's deal is with him but the two of them just didn't get along very well. Well, he knew why he didn't like her, but he doesn't think Zoe knows about his little crush on Noah. He thinks he's been pretty good at hiding it.

When the bell rings, he quickly saves his newest half done drawing of Noah unmasking the Brandon James copy cat, and gets his stuff together.

"Oh Noah, you think when school is over we can go to your place and watch The Terminator? You said it was one of your favorites." He hears Zoe says to Noah.

There is no way The Terminator is one of Noah's favorite movies, he'd bet his life on it.

He doesn't fail to notice though that Noah quickly glances in his direction before stumbling over his agreement to her request. God he hopes some tragedy happens that needs Noah's full attention and he has to cancel on her.

As he walks to his locker, he sees Emma with Brooke and Kieran about the carnival and how Audrey apparently knew about Piper being the killer the whole time. That's...not as surprising as most think. That girl has some secrets, he knew that the moment he met her. Is she a killer? He's not so sure, but since she was willing to throw him to the wolves the second she could, he wouldn't be surprised if she was a killer or at least involved with everything going on.

He remembers warning Noah about maybe not liking what he finds out about Piper's accomplice and he is sad to know he was right. If Audrey is the accomplice, that would destroy Noah and that thought just makes his heart break.

He sees Noah alone at his locker, not going over to Emma and his group who were loudly talking about Audrey and how she was a liar. He puts his crap inside his locker just thinking about maybe seeing if Noah was okay but he is surprised to hear a cough behind him trying to get his attention.

He turns to see Audrey herself giving him a somewhat amused look.

He looks around as if there was someone else there with him.

"What do you want Audrey?" He asked her somewhat rudely. If she didn't show his graphic novel to the giant group in the library during the lock down, he could see him and her being civil to each other. However, since she thought he was the one messing with her, he had a low tolerance for her. The only reason he isn't a complete asshole is because she is Noah's best friend.

"You know you're not a subtle as you think right?" She asked him and his heart almost stops. She couldn't know...she just...couldn't.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If you think I'm involved with the killings, by all means; prove it." He deflects as he closes his locker trying to get away from her but she blocks his way.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She points at him and he just glares at her. Screw you Audrey, I'm not telling you shit.

"Then I have no idea what you mean." He says in his "tired, I don't care" tone.

"I see the way you look at him." She says bluntly and he narrows his eyes at her. Just play it cool, don't admit to anything.

Audrey takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I see it, because I have been looking at her the same way for years. I see it because I know you care about him and want to protect him. It's not a bad thing you know." He doesn't ask her what "She" Audrey meant, that was her own business but it was kind of nice to think that someone feels the same way as he does.

He shrugs defeated.

"Doesn't matter. Someone else beat me to it." He answers without admitting that they were talking about him. Noah. The fact that Audrey Jensen knows he is hopelessly, stupidly, crazy about Noah Foster.

Audrey rolls her eyes. Everyone knows how much she hates Zoe; she makes no secrets about who she dislikes.

"Please, they will not last. She sees it too. That's why she's always flaunting it in front of you. She does the same thing to me." She points out and he frowns thinking that maybe he isn't as subtle as he originally thought he was.

"Plus, I don't trust her." She says and he gives her a little smirk.

"You don't trust me either." He has to point out.

She looks him deep in the eyes and nods seriously.

"With Noah, I don't trust anyone; but I trust you a hellva lot more than I trust her." She admits and he can't help but feel some pride in that.

The bell rings, causing them both to look up for a second.

"How did you know?" He had to ask. He really thought he was being subtle and hiding his obsession behind his time with Brooke.

She smirks.

"Please, the looks at the movie theater that day? Plus, in your graphic, graphic novel, Zoe gets decapitated...didn't take a genius to figure out why she was one of the victims in your story. Take her out of the way so you can play knight in shining armor? Classic." She laughs a little and he can't help but nod.

Yeah, it was true that was his reasoning behind killing Zoe in his story. His jealousy got the better of him, but it's not like he would kill her in real life.

Suddenly, Noah appears at their sides, all smiles and goofiness; hiding the fact that Noah Foster was a complete nerdy bad-ass.

"Nerdy, sexy bad-ass." He corrects himself mentally.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" He asks Audrey looking to make sure she was okay. Because as much as him and Noah got along, Audrey was still his best friend and he had to make sure she was okay. It was one of the things he loved about Noah.

Audrey smiles a little and looks between us.

"Oh just about our art; how our passions and desires show through our pieces." She lies smoothly giving him a sideways smirk that almost made him glare at her.

Noah looks at them suspiciously for a second before nodding.

"Well I for one, am glad you guys are no longer glaring at each other every second because we need to talk murder board and I think we could use Stavo's help. What do you say? My house around 6?" Noah says looking right at him and he almost froze.

Noah's house, him, Audrey, and Noah alone. At his house. He had many daydreams about similar scenarios but he never thought he would really be asked to go over his house. Maybe he can get Audrey to leave so it would just be the two of them... Oh the possibilities.

Audrey is looking at him too waiting for him to agree.

"Um..sure, I thought you were meeting Zoe though?" He had to ask as he tries to keep in his jealousy.

Noah shrugs nonchalantly. See, he knew The Terminator wasn't his favorite movie. Take that Zoe! I know him better than you!

"I canceled. Now that things are getting worse, we really need to buckle down on who the killer is and our crime fighting duo needs helps." He says giving him a typical puppy dog look that is seriously making him want to take that gorgeous bottom lip of his and suck on it.

How the hell is he so nerdy yet so damn sexy?! Without even trying! It was seriously unfair.

"Sure, I'll be there." He says and Noah nods happily.

"Great! Give me your number and I'll text you the address."

He quickly hands him his phone and Noah types in his number into his phone and puts Noah with the emoticon of two swords crossing.

He looks up at Noah and seriously wants to know if he did that on purpose or not. He holds up his phone to Noah and Audrey and the girl snorts before shaking her head at her best friend.

"What I like swords!" Noah defends himself to them both confused. How is he crushing on a guy who doesn't see the sexual innuendo of two swords crossing.

He shakes his head at his crush before the all start walking to class.

"Oh my dear virgin...I'll tell you when you're older." Audrey says still smirking and Noah turns red and looks at him embarrassed. Embarrassed looked cute on him.

"Just for the record...totally not a virgin." He stutters and he couldn't help but smirk at him and wink.

"I guess we'll have to change that one day." He says and Noah's eyes go wide, his mouth opening a little. He looks at him for a minute before shaking his head and going back to talking to Audrey.

He couldn't help but stare. One day...one day he'll do more.

THE END!


End file.
